


Their Drink

by trikxva



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bellarke, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Romance, actually suck, bear with me, that this doesn’t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trikxva/pseuds/trikxva
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke stood at the edge of the cliff. Looking over the landscape that was completely destroyed by Praimfaya still. They had found their way back to each other. Of course they had.[or the one in which Bellamy and Clarke finally get that drink, THE ONE THAT THEY DESERVE]





	Their Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Space Babies!
> 
> And so we meet again, lol.
> 
> I read a tweet about Bellamy and Clarke and that freaking drink and this idea popped up in my head.
> 
> Sorry for any spelling/grammatical mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Bellamy and Clarke stood at the edge of the cliff. Looking over the landscape that was completely destroyed by Praimfaya still. They had found their way back to each other. Of course they had. 

Bellamy spend the last 6 years thinking he would never see Clarke again. He spend the last 6 years being haunted by thoughts of that beautiful blonde with eyes as blue as the sky.

But then they came down and somehow she was there. He didn’t want to believe it at first. Thought his head was messing with him. They both stood there, completely frozen, not sure if it was real. But then she started running. As soon as Bellamy felt her tiny arms wrap around his frame he knew it was real. He knew it was real when he inhaled her scent, the one he missed so much.

And so, together they stood, staring at the horizon. The sun was going down and even though the rest of the land looked completely dead, the sight of the sun going down was beautiful.

It was silent for a few minutes, but then Bellamy spoke. “I think we deserve a drink.”

Clarke turned to look at him, a soft smile on her lips and her eyes boring into his. She looked back at the horizon and nodded. “Yes, we do.”

Bellamy looked down at the blonde, the girl he was in love with. He studied the outlines of her face and never had she looked so beautiful. 

He thought about how she’s the best thing that ever happened to him and he felt his heart swell in his chest. Bellamy grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. Her hand felt small and soft in his. It was perfect. 

Clarke tore her eyes away from the horizon and looked down at their hands. After all they’ve been through, after all the hard choices they made, after being separated for more than 6 years they still survived.

Tears welled up in her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. She wasn’t going to spend her time crying anymore, she was done crying.

There were still so many problems they had to face. But tonight Clarke just wanted to be happy. She think she deserved that. Just one night of happiness after all this time of feeling lonely and torn up inside. 

Clarke knew Bellamy was important to her, but she only realized how important when she hadn’t seen nor talked to him for six long and lonely years. 

When Bellamy and the rest of her friends came down, she only had eyes for Bellamy. She knew right then and there that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. 

She also realized that they should start now, because God knows how long it’ll take for them to be separated once again.

Once again she looked up at Bellamy. He was already looking at her. She studied his face, eyes tracing over every single freckle on his face, looking at the scar just above his lip and then she looked him in the eyes.

“I don’t want to spend another minute without you Bell, not ever.” she whispered and before he could respond, she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

Bellamy kissed her back and pulled her closer. He couldn’t believe it, it was finally happening. He spend so many nights dreaming about the moment he’d finally get to kiss Clarke Griffin. And now here he was.

They pulled back eventually, their foreheads touching. “Clarke Griffin, I will never let you go. Damnit, I love you.” he whispered against her lips. Finally the words were out. He loved her, he loved her so much. God, it hurt to love her this much.

“Bellamy Blake, I love you too.” She kissed him once again and took his hand in hers. She carefully tucked him along with her.

Then, they walked and walked.  
And at last, they got their drink.  
Never had they been so happy.  
They had each other and they needed nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> The end!  
> It’s honeslty really not long, but I didn’t really feel like I could extend it in any way.
> 
> I’m still experimenting what kind of writing style fits for me. I do have to say I enjoyed writing like this.
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you liked it and feel free to leave me some comments!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> May we meet again, Space Babies. (We will ;D)
> 
> Xoxo,  
> Thirza


End file.
